


A Taste of Sin

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, No sex but plenty of foreplay, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pretty brief Ayato/Yui, Set in between Four Maidens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Takes place before the start of the 'A Faithful Night' chapters in the main story. The Winchester sisters each discover pleasure, pain, and shame, almost all at the same time.





	1. Rose and Shuu: Rose Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It's been months since I last wrote a Diabolik Lovers fanfic (the last one being a series of drabbles), and I really wanted to do another Four Maidens series, this time focusing on the exposition mentioned in each of the chapters for each of the decision chapters (aka the lemons).
> 
> So grab some candy, and enjoy the show!
> 
> P.S. Once again, I don't own anything from Diabolik Lovers; I only own the Winchester sisters.

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Shuu: Rose Thorns**

Rose Winchester sighed happily as she took a whiff of the sweet fragrance from the roses from outside, and out of curiosity, she was able to take one, and thought to herself: _I should put this in a vase, fill it with water, and it might look great in my room._

She smiled to herself as she was about to reenter the Sakamaki residence, until someone else had made his way outdoors, just in order to meet up with her. The look on his face was quite clear: he didn't seem happy that she stole a rose from the rose gardens.

"Rose...holding a rose in your hand. It's a thing a beauty." Shuu Sakamaki said. "However, you didn't ask my permission to take one." he added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; I just felt the urge to take one and nourish it with water, put it in a vase, and place it on the windowsill." she said, a wry smile appearing on her face.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Then perhaps I should teach you a lesson not to steal more roses." he said, taking the rose from her hand, and letting it drop to the ground.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked, but she gasped as he took her hand that was once holding the rose, and escorted her to a large bush surrounded by roses.

A puzzled Rose tried to ask him, but he gently placed her against the bush, before picking out a rose and encircled it around her left thigh. As the roses were decorated with thorns, the thorns were able to pierce into her fair skin, and she let out a small shriek of pain.

Shuu continued with another rose while raising up her dress, so that the lower part of her dress was bunched up, her silk white undies exposed before his eyes. The second rose still in his hand, he even lowered one of the sleeves of her dress, exposing her right wrist, and encircling the rose into her wrist.

"Ah!" she gasped, and just when things couldn't get any more embarrassing for her, he began to remove her dress.

Now in her strapless bra and panties, Rose blushed even more, and it wasn't long before he wrapped another rose around her bare stomach, and her eyes quickly closed. Just as he was able to remove her bra in order to encircle another rose around her breasts, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't...Don't do it!" she cried. "Even worse, I'm bleeding!"

"Let me continue." he told her.

The brunette bit her lower lip as he gently unclasped her bra, letting loose her full breasts, exposing them before his eyes for the first time. Shuu smirked, before he leaned in to take an already hard nipple into his mouth.

 _So this is where milk comes from_ , he thought to himself.

At the same time, he slid a hand into her undies, prompting her to arch her back and cry out. Despite the pain she seemed to endure thanks to the thorns within her flesh, she couldn't help but experience sexual pleasure for the first time.

With his mouth on one of her nipples, and the digits of his hand sliding into her entrance, he began to take notice of how surprisingly tight she was. "Have you ever done it before?" he asked.

"N-No." Rose managed to say.

"Then perhaps...if you choose me as your husband, then I'll be all the more pleased." he replied.

She could only nod her approval, and her breathing became even more hitched as his fingers went deeper into her, and at the same time, her left hand dug into his light-colored locks. Letting go of her breast, he gazed into her brown eyes as he was anticipating her very first orgasm.

Rose then let out a long moan of sweet ecstasy as she bucked her hips one last time, and as he pulled his fingers out, he tasted her honey-like juices, reveling in its sweet taste. He was then able to remove the the thorns and roses from her body, and leaned in to kiss her gently.

Shuu then spoke to her, "I'll take you back to the house and give you a bath."

"You will?" she asked.

"Yes; I kind of feel bad for hurting you with those roses." he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Rose was surprised at first, but couldn't help but smile back, and after she got dressed, he carried her in his arms and brought her back into the house. There, he was able to clean her up and put on some fresh clothes; he was also able to retrieve the rose from outside, and true to her word, found a vase, filled it with water, and set it on the windowsill in her guest room.

The brunette smiled as she looked out the window, and gasped when Shuu wrapped his arms around her from behind. She couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth as well as the moonlight shining on them.


	2. Rose and Subaru: Voyeuristic Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new (other than the holiday season), but thanks for waiting!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Subaru: Voyeuristic Attraction  
**

In the kitchen, Rose was in the midst of making chamomile tea for herself and one of her suitors. After taking a whiff of the drink, she smiled and poured it into two teacups.

As she left, she was able to make her way to one of the bedrooms, and upon knocking on the door, she heard a voice call out to her in a gruff, masculine voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you like some tea? I made some, and I was wondering if a little chamomile might calm your nerves." she replied.

"No. I'm not interested." the voice replied. Clearly, it belonged to none other than Subaru Sakamaki.

Rose sighed, and returned to her guest room, so that she can enjoy her tea alone. To her disappointment, the only other people to ever have tea with her was Reiji, Annabella and Catherine (Notia didn't like drinking tea, preferring to drink soda instead).

As she closed her eyes, the brunette allowed to let her mind drift, and focus on Subaru. He was quite stubborn towards her, and she always did all she could to tame the beast within him, but to no avail.

At the same time, Rose recalled the other night where she walked in on him when he was taking a bath, and blushed when she saw the silver-haired youth naked for the first time. That is, until she immediately fled; those memories would eventually prompt her to blush as she leaned against her bed.

Running her hands across her body, she envisioned him standing before her in his birthday suit, kissing her and squeezing her breasts. The brunette then raised up her dress, lowering her panties as one of her hands trailed to the area in between her legs.

Rose gasped, and at the same time, lowered her dress and unclasped her bra, so that her breasts were exposed to the world. Her middle and ring fingers began to slowly sink themselves into her virginal entrance, and she gasped Subaru's name as she stared up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, he was in his coffin, about to take a nap when he was able to hear her sweet moans from the guest room. After getting out of the coffin, he took his knife with him and made his way to outside the guest room.

Standing near the door, he slowly opened it, so that it was slightly ajar. Luckily, she didn't notice as she was already fingering herself at a steady pace.

He let out a gasp of surprise and arousal, drinking in the sight of her writhing form, her flushed skin, her sensually bouncing breasts, and her unusually carnal tone of voice. Though he tried his best to resist, he ended up unbuckling his pants, and let himself, which had been building up to begin with.

As Subaru gently told hold of herself as he watched her, Rose had began to speed up her fingers's movements, and eventually, she would achieve orgasm as she cried out his name. Her juices spilled from her, coating her fingers, and as she laid there on the bed panting and trying to catch her breath, she almost eagerly licked her digits, tasting her honey for the first time.

However, he was able to enter the guest room, which surprised her as he said, "I love seeing you play with yourself. Why don't you return the favor and watch me?"

"Huh?!" she immediately flinched, and straightened her clothes up, as well as wiping herself in between her legs with a handkerchief.

"Are...are you crazy?! What...what if my sisters walk in on us?!" she asked.

While stroking himself with one hand, Subaru pointed his knife at her with the other, and said, "Just do it...don't make me hurt you!"

Rose shuddered, and as she approached him and got on her knees, he trailed the knife at her throat, as she was reluctant in performing fellatio on him. "You...you don't have to do this. I don't want you to kill me; after all, you're one of my suitors, and if I choose you as my husband, I don't want you hurting me anymore." she said.

Clenching his teeth, he dropped the knife and asked, "Then...if you must, can you...?" before taking one of her hands and making her stroke him hard and fast.

She hardly had the time to ask, until he groaned, expressing onto the brunette's face for the first time, and making her squeak in embarrassment as she noticed the white streams on her cheeks and mouth.

"I-I'm sorry..." Subaru managed to say, his head hung in shame.

"It's okay..." Rose said as she stood up after wiping her face, and zipping his pants back up.

His eyes widened in surprise, and a faint smile, as well as a noticeable blush appeared on his face. "Rose..." he said, before he embraced her.

The brunette smiled back as she wrapped her arms around him; for now, she successfully subdued the beast within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me your critique and reviews; next chapter will focus on Catherine!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Catherine and Yuma: The Perfect Sow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Yuma: The Perfect Sow  
**

"This is great! How'd you be able to make vegetable soup?" Notia asked.

Catherine Winchester, who was responsible for the tasty dish, replied, "I was a-able to gather some v-v-vegetables from the garden outside the M-Mukami residence."

"Really? What a surprise." Annabella said as she raised an eyebrow.

"So how are things going with your suitors?" Rose asked.

"They're o-okay, I g-g-guess." the third eldest Winchester sister replied.

Lately, she had been very subservient towards Ruki and Yuma Mukami, doing whatever they told her to do, almost on a daily basis. It seemed her submissiveness appeased them both, but she knew she wasn't marrying both of them, and, like her sisters, could only choose one possible husband.

After the sisters ate, she had returned to their guest room and was planning to take a bath when she noticed a box of medium size laying on her bed. She cocked her head sideways in curiosity, and went to pick up the box.

Upon opening it, she gasped and her eyes nearly widened as she found that inside was a collar, big enough to fit around someone's neck, as well as a leash. The blue-haired girl trembled, but immediately gasped when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Do you like it? I'd been waiting to give this to someone like you; besides I was wondering if you'd put it on."

Catherine turned around and discovered Yuma standing before her; he had on a smirk of amusement plastered on his face, and that prompted her to press her pinky fingers together.

"Y-Yuma...how did you g-g-get this for me...?" she asked.

"Let's face it..." the brown-haired youth replied as he approached her, "I want you to don it, because I'd like you to be my sow for the night."

"M-M-Me?" she inquired, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes." he replied, before taking the collar and leash out of the box.

Yuma began to wrap the collar around her neck, and buckled it, and was able to attack the leash onto it. "Now...get on all fours." he told her.

The blue-haired girl could only blush as she did exactly what he told her to do, and after crawling onto her hands and knees, she looked up at him with a noticeable blush of shame.

Taking hold of the leash, he began to walk, preferring to make his way outside. Catherine could only oblige, following his lead.

When both of them finally arrived at their destination, Yuma looked down at her and said, "Squeal for me; squeal like a pig."

"A p-pig?! B-B-But...!" she exclaimed, her blush becoming more apparent.

"I said 'Squeal for me'!" he commanded.

Her lips trembling in fear, Catherine began to make squealing sounds, reminiscent of a pig. He grinned and replied, "That's a good sow..."

It wasn't long before he crouched down behind her, and raised up her skirt; he quickly pulled down her undies, and,wanting to make her squeals even louder, he spread her womanly folds open, so that he could insert a finger into her.

 _Let's see how you squeal even more when I do this_ , he thought.

Yuma then slid his middle finger into her entrance, prompting her to shriek, until she remembered to squeal like a pig, and so, did just that. His ring finger joining in on the action, he used both digits to penetrate her.

Catherine's squeals began to combine with her submissive moans of mixed pleasure and shame, but she was also scared that any of her sisters would hear her from inside the Sakamaki residence. She bit her lower lip as his movements began to increase, but gasped as she hit the ground on her back.

Raising up her blouse, he grinned as he pulled up her bra, revealing her medium-sized breasts to the fresh air around them. He was able to bite at one of her slowly hardening nipples as he plunged his fingers into her even deeper than ever.

Her eyes now glassy with desire, Catherine bucked her hips as she allowed him to tease her. Her first orgasm was already rising, and he knew he was thankful to be the first man to ever make her climax.

"Y-Yuma!" she cried out.

The blue-haired girl let herself go, and as she squirted hard, her juices, sweet as candy, spilled from her womanhood, soaking his fingers in them. Yuma grinned as he pulled them out, and hungrily tasted her fluids, before looking down at her.

"Did you like that, my pretty little sow?" he asked.

Catherine nodded a 'yes', as she was too worn out to respond.

To her surprise, he was able to remove the collar from her neck, and she was finally able to ask, "C-Can you call me b-by my name t-too...?" between pants.

He simply shrugged and replied, "Fine, if you say so...Catherine. But I'm still going to refer to you as my sow, you understand?"

"O-Okay..." she said.

Yuma was then able to help her get her clothes rearranged, putting her undies back on as well as her bra. He was even able to surprise her when he brought her up to her feet, and took hold of her hand as he guided her back into the house, making her smile warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Our favorite tsundere Annabella takes the spotlight!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Annabella and Laito: Sensuous Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Laito: Sensuous Reflection  
**

"So where do you wanna go next?" Yui Sakamaki (nee Komori) asked.

"I was thinking of entering the hall of mirrors; what do you think, my busty bitch?" Laito Sakamaki replied, then turned to Annabella.

Annabella Winchester had never been submissive all her life, but she seemed to show a somewhat docile side of herself whenever she was around her suitor. As playful as he was, he not only delighted in watching her get dressed or even take a bath, but always fondled her at inopportune times.

Tonight, she and Laito joined Yui and Ayato Sakamaki for a double date at the carnival; they had just went on the ferris wheel, and were planning on where to go.

"Sure, why not?" the brunette replied with a shrug. "And would you _**please**_ stop calling me that?" she added.

He just pouted, and the two couples were able to enter the hall of mirrors. When Annabella and Laito were able to intentionally left behind by Ayato and Yui, this gave him the opportunity to have a little fun with her.

"Hey busty b-" he managed to say.

"No - call me Annie. It's a much more suitable nickname, don't you think?" she replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and shrugged, before he asked, "Annie, you wanna have a little fun since we're alone?"

This prompted Annabella to flinch, and asked, "Are...Are you kidding me? What if someone enters and sees us?!"

"I promise that no one will walk in on us...please?" he asked with a puppy-dog gaze.

The brunette ended up complying, letting out a small grunt of displeasure, before he finally asked, "Can I watch you strip?"

"Bloody pervert!" Annabella snarled, and asked, "Why don't you just kiss me? Or make out, or something?"

"But I wanna see you naked...I loved seeing you dress and undress." Laito replied.

Clenching her teeth in embarrassment, she silently undressed, starting with her blouse and skirt, so that her black lace bra and panties, as well as her dark pantyhose, were uncovered before his hungry eyes. He grinned before proceeding to kiss her deeply, and slowly ran his hands across her body.

He then pulled down her pantyhose, exposing her undies before him, and just as he was able to remove the pantyhose along with her heels, she slapped his hands away, and with a growing blush on her cheeks, was able to strip until she stood completely naked before him.

Laito just grinned even more as he pressed Annabella's bare body against one of the numerous mirrors, cupping her right breast with his left hand. "I always loved your breasts; how I longed to squeeze and taste them."

She just swallowed and turned her head away as he lowered to take a hardened pebble-like nipple in his mouth. As he was suckling, he reached in between her legs with his right hand, and slid a finger into her, prompting her to gasp and let out a whimper.

"L-Laito...wh-what are you doing...?" she managed to ask.

He could only chuckle as his digits made their way into her virginal entrance; at the same time, he could feel his pants tighten as he continued to have his way with her. Almost eagerly, he unbuckled his pants, and exposed his himself before her very eyes.

Annabella's eyes widened when she looked down and noticed, trying her best not to look away. "Would you mind returning the favor?" she heard him ask once he raised his head.

Shuddering, the brunette reached for his length with her right hand, and began to stroke it ever so slightly. Laito let out a happy sigh as he plunged his digits into her, deeper than ever, allowing the once stubborn girl to semi-willingly increase her hand's movement.

Letting go of her breast, he moved his lips back to hers, and as he kissed her, he snaked his tongue into her mouth. While he made sure he wasn't gagging her, he noticed that her climax was nearing.

Annabella moaned into Laito's lips as she bucked her hips, and once she came, her juices came flowing, nearly drenching his hand. Breaking the kiss, he slyly inserted one of his digits into her mouth, making her taste her own fluids.

To his surprise, he had his back pressed against a mirror, and it was she that took him by surprise, immediately taking him into her mouth. He moaned sweetly as he ran his fingers through her dark brown locks, reveling in the sight before him.

"Annie, my sexy, busty bitch..." he said huskily.

She kept going, her tongue running across him, and with both her hands stroking him off. With her confidence and her dominant attitude now intact, she knew that if she climaxed, then she'll make him follow suit.

Laito's hands nearly dug into her hair as he made her take it all, biting his lower lip in ecstasy as he reached his peak. Annabella moaned a bit as she felt his essence enter her mouth, and this prompted her to consume it.

Once she dried her mouth, she got dressed, prompting him to pout and exclaim, "But I wanna do it so badly!"

"Can it wait?" she asked. "If I choose you as my husband, then we'll seal the deal, allright?"

"Okay, if you say so." he replied.

After he buckled his pants back up, the two exited the hall of mirrors, where they were greeted by an impatient Ayato and a worried Yui. "What took you so long, bro?" the red-haired boy asked.

"Oh, Annie and I were having a little fun together..." Laito replied in a sing-song voice.

Annabella rolled her eyes while maintaining a faint blush, and the blonde vampire said, "How long have you been in there?"

"You really wouldn't want to know." the brunette girl replied with a scoff.

Thus, the two couples would conclude their double date, and returned to the Sakamaki residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be featuring Notia this time around!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Notia and Kou: The Pink Blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Kou: The Pink Blindfold**

Notia Winchester could only squeal with delight as she dug into her slice of chocolate cake; as Kou Mikami watched with a grin, he asked, "Does your sister always make cakes just for you?"

"I love cake, but my favorite kind of cake is pure chocolate; I know my sisters tell me it's fattening, but I just couldn't resist." she said, a cat-like smile on her face.

"That's good." he said, then took a glance at the drink he prepared for her: her favorite soda pop, laced with a roofie that he intentionally used to spike the drink. In fact, he had plans for her tonight.

Once the blonde girl finished up eating, she took her cup of soda and started drinking. As she gulped down every drop of it, she was able to place it back on the table.

"Hey, you wanna sing karaoke with me...?" she managed to ask, her eyes becoming half-lidded.

Notia was highly unaware of the roofie in her drink, and Kou was able to reply with, "Sure, but right after we have a little fun together."

With the roofie taking effect, she immediately rested her head on her arms, and within seconds, she fell asleep. This prompted him to carry her out of the dining room, and into the guest bedroom she shared with her sisters.

There, he removed every article of clothing from her body, leaving her naked. He was also able to take out a silk pink blindfold, and wrapped it over her eyes, before proceeding to apply a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists.

As impatient as he was, he waited until she would awaken, and after some time passed, she was able to stir. Once she tried to move her arms, she knew something was fishy.

"Where am I...?" she managed to ask.

"Did you sleep well, Nottie?" he replied.

Notia had already opened her eyes, but couldn't see anything due to the blindfold. "Where am I?!" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"In your room; don't worry, your sisters aren't in the room, but I am." Kou said as he approached her.

"You...you are?" she said.

"Oh yes..." he responded with a smirk.

Taking out a feather from his jacket, he was able to run it across the skin of her stomach, making her body wiggle as she stifled a chuckle. "Kou...what is this I'm feeling?" she asked.

"Teasing you..." he responded, before the feather went upwards to her small but perky breasts, making circle patterns onto her nipples.

Notia gasped as she arched her back, moaning sweetly as she allowed him to tickle her slowly hardening nubs. He even took the time to use the feather on her left nipple, while squeezing her right breast with the other hand.

His grin growing wider, he lowered the feather down to the area in between her legs, where he was able to tickle the tiny pearl atop her womanhood. This prompted her to cry out Kou's name, bucking her hips.

At the same time, Kou picked up the vibrator that was laying next to her, and after switching it on, was able to run it across her femininity. "Tell me, Nottie, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I..." she said, before she let out another sweet whimper. "I...I am...!" she finally exclaimed.

He continued to use both the feather and the vibrator to tease her pearl and her entrance, respectively. With his work paying off, her climax seemed inevitable.

Notia's head turned from side to side, her shrill moans beginning to intensify as they filled the room. Despite her initial fear, she was slowly starting to enjoy herself, despite being consumed with shame.

The blonde girl screamed aloud as she let herself go, and immediately squirted upon reaching her orgasm, soaking the sheets and even the vibrator. With a confident smile, Kou pulled the blindfold off her eyes, so that she could finally see...and then she began to cry.

"I'm scared!" she cried, "Why did you do this to me?!"

"No need to freak out; I told you, we were gonna have a little fun together." he said as he removed the handcuffs. This prompted her to finally sit up, and turned her back on him, so that he wouldn't see her crying.

"A little fun...? You embarrassed me!" she said.

He frowned, and was able to put his jacket over her shoulders, prompting Notia to stop crying and turned her head. Her upset expression soon changed to a more pleasant one, and she was able to smile as he wiped her eyes.

"I was actually kind of kidding; I seemed to enjoy myself, though it was pretty embarrassing." she replied. Clearly, she was letting her moodiness show.

They both shared a good laugh together, and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, and helped her get dressed. "Would you like some more cake? Or maybe a sandwich?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Notia said with a grin, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.

She immediately got off the bed, and was able to take to his hand, so that he'd follow her back to the dining room and eat together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: More of Annabella!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Annabella and Kanato: The Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Kanato: The Ferris Wheel**

"I honestly don't see why you're giving Laito that death glare..." Annabella said after letting out a displeased sigh.

With Kanato Sakamaki as her other suitor, he had been hellbent on wanting the second eldest Winchester as his new wife, occasionally coming to blows with Laito. But at the same time, he was often dominated by the hot-headed beauty, often pleading for forgiveness, as she believed he was too weak-willed to control her.

Tonight, however, would be quite different, as he had carefully laid out his plan to overpower her. When he heard that Annabella bragged to the brown-haired youth about taking advantage of the purple-haired boy, he knew he had to think of a way to put her in her place.

As they entered into one of the passenger cars, she grinned as she looked out the glass windows. "Just look at that awesome full moon! I guess this was the right day to get on the ferris wheel, don't you think?" she said as she glanced over at him.

Kanato just nodded, before he asked, "Annabella...can you...do me a favor?"

"Yes?" she asked inquisitively.

"Take off your clothes." he replied, his gaze unusually icy.

This wasn't the only time it happened, as Annabella recalled having to strip for Laito in the hall of mirrors, so she simply scoffed, and resumed staring out the windows. This didn't seem to please the young boy, and he immediately approached her, making her yell out, "Hey!" as he quickly undressed her, so that she was clad in only her bra and panties.

"What's up with you lately?! And why are you stripping me naked?! Just so you can tease me like Laito did?!" she asked, her teeth clenched in anger while fighting back an imminent blush.

"No...It's not that. I...I want to see you touch yourself." he replied, blushing as much as she was.

Annabella shuddered; she never actually masturbated before, and since it would be the first time she'd ever did such a thing, she sat on the other side of the car. Turning her head away ever so slightly, she spread her legs as she half-heartedly slid off her undies, so that there were midway down her right leg.

Reluctantly running her left hand down to in between her legs, she inserted her middle finger into her virginal entrance, eliciting a moan of mixed pleasure and shame. At the same time, she used her right hand to pull up her bra, revealing her breasts to him.

She immediately turned to face him, and as she maintained her glare at him, she asked, "You like seeing my tits when they're exposed, don't you? And don't be lying to me...!"

Kanato, whose shaking hands were trying to let loose his growing erection, gulped and replied, "Um...n-no, not really...!"

"Liar..." was all she could say as her fingering began to pick up the pace, with her ring finger joining in. Bucking her hips, she closed her eyes as her moans became more louder.

"O-Okay, I do! I-I like seeing your b-breasts!" he blurted out, on the verge of exposing his length to her.

When he finally did, he quickly stroked himself with his right hand as he watched her toy with herself, anxious in seeing her orgasm for the first time. Annabella then turned around so that she was on all fours, and her digits were now pumping into her faster than ever, and was fondling her left breasts with her right hand.

"Oh god!" she cried out, and once she reached her peak, she slumped onto the seat, worn out from her 'self-exploration' of herself as she tasted her own honey.

She then turned her head and noticed Kanato still stroking himself, and approached him upon rearranging her bra and pulling her panties back up. When she finally started running her hands up and down, he bit his lower lip and thrust his hips upward.

Annabella immediately took him into her mouth, and as she bobbed her head in the same movements as her hands, he gripped her brown locks with both hands. He was letting out whimpers and moans that sounded like broken sobs, and when he eventually let loose, squirting inside her mouth, he screamed her name loudly.

The brunette was quick enough to consume his essence, much to her chagrin, but as she was about to stand up, he grabbed her by the arms, and tried to sink his fangs into her neck. This prompted her to smack him across the face, and immediately went back to her clothes, getting dressed as quickly as possible.

Just as she finished up, however, she heard Kanato say in a quiet, quivering voice, "You...you hurt me!"

He then burst into tears, which immediately upset her, and she sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "I didn't hurt you, Kanato...I had to stop you because we need to wait until the time comes for me to decide who to marry." she said.

He looked up at her, and she gently wiped the tears from his eyes, giving him an unusually warm smile. "I didn't know you cared." he said.

"Of course I do...even though I like dominating you most of the time. Which is quite odd, because tonight, you were taking charge for once, but at least I was able to even things." she replied.

"So...you want to wait until we marry so that I can bite you?" he asked.

"Of course." she said, before kissing him on the cheek, prompting him, and even herself to blush.

"Um, Annabella...?" he asked.

"Huh...?" she managed to say, a hint of awkwardness in her voice due to her actions.

"You're pretty when you blush." he replied.

Annabella's blush could only get brighter, and after their ride on the ferris wheel was finished, once she helped him buckle his pants back up, the two walked back home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Catherine, meet candle wax!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Catherine and Ruki: A Burnt Dish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> By the way, thanks for waiting! Just be wary of some light S/M in this chapter, though...

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Ruki: A Burnt Dish  
**

Ruki was waiting patiently for Catherine to finish up her cooking; she was almost finished with making creme brulee for both of them to enjoy as dessert after dinner. Since she enjoyed cooking, what could possibly go wrong?

Suddenly, she yelped when she burnt one of them a little too much, but decided it would be good for him to taste test and see if it was still good. She swallowed as she completed her recipe, and brought the two treats over to him.

Once setting them on the table, she said as she gave one of them to Ruki, "I-I may have burnt it a little, but I hope y-you like it."

Just as he was about to dig in, however, he raised and eyebrow and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I b-burnt it, but I-" she managed to reply, but was cut off when he put one hand over her mouth.

"I wanted both of them to be perfect, not one of them half-burnt." he replied with a stern glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but-" Catherine tried to speak, but he silenced her once again.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson on not messing up desserts such as creme brulee." he told her.

Grabbing her by her right arm, Ruki immediately exited the dining room with her. "Wh-Where are you t-taking me?!" she asked, her voice full of fear.

He didn't respond, but was able to bring her to what appeared to the tower, where punishment seemed inevitable. The blue-haired girl shuddered in fright as she looked around, until she noticed him removing her clothes.

"St-Stop!" she cried out, but he remained silent as he was able to strip her naked.

Ruki was then able to take hold of her wrists, and bind them with rope onto the ceiling, so that she was hanging from it, her feet almost touching the floor. He smirked as he took out a red candle, and was able to light it up.

Catherine could only watch as he approached her, and as he proceeded to raise it above her breasts, a small quantity of wax dripped from it. As it landed onto her skin, she almost shrieked, and her body trembled.

However, she could feel her womanhood throb, her hidden masochistic side beginning to show as a bright flush decorated her skin. When he moved the candle down to her stomach, she gasped as the next few drops hit the skin of her belly.

"I didn't know you'd enjoy this; I bet you're a masochist, are you?" Ruki asked.

"I a-a-am..." she said in a tiny voice.

"Say it out loud." he said.

"I-I am...I am a m-masochist...!" she replied between loud cries.

"I'm glad to hear." he replied, a broad smirk appearing on his face.

He then went behind her, and resumed his work, this time pouring more wax onto her back, and she was able to cry out his name. Her reaction was enough to fuel the fire within him, so much so that he brought the candle to the crevice in between her hips, and the more wax that fell onto her body, the more she trembled in delight.

"M-More, p-p-please!" she cried out.

In response, he went in between her legs, and not only did he aimed the candle at her thighs, as more wax came dripping onto her upper legs, Catherine felt herself grow more wetter by the second. She bucked her hips, and this prompted him to slide two of his fingers into her entrance, eager to make her climax.

She threw her head back, letting out a long scream of ecstasy as she reached her peak, and Ruki was quick enough to lean in and taste her juices for the first time. He looked up at her, his grin still present, and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Y-Yes, I d-did..." she said between hitched breaths.

"Promise me you don't do any more blunders when you're cooking, allright?" he asked.

Catherine nodded, and once she was freed from the ropes that held her wrists together, she nearly fell onto the floor, but he was quick enough to catch her. Not caring about dressing her up in her clothes again, he preferred to give her a bath to get rid of the wax off her body.

"Can y-y-you please get me my c-c-clothes?" she asked.

"Very well then." he said, and returned to the tower to obtain her clothes and bring them back to her.

When he came back, he noticed the blue-haired girl speaking with Annabella. "You almost burnt some food, and got punished by getting candle wax on your body? That's crazy...but a little kinky, if you ask me." the brunette said.

"I-I guess so. But I-I'm trying not to m-make any more mistakes next t-t-time." Catherine said.

The second eldest Winchester took notice of Ruki, and was able to excuse herself. This prompted the shy girl before him to ask, "D-Do you want to sh-share the creme brulee I didn't burn t-together?"

He just smiled, without any malice, and replied, "I'd love to."

She simply smiled back, and was able to give him a much-needed hug. And so, they were finally able to eat their dessert together in the dining room, until he escorted her back to the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rose's singing skills are put to the test!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Rose and Reiji: Her Sweet Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting as always! (Oh, and be wary of some low to medium S/M play)

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Reiji: Her Sweet Voice  
**

Rose had been constantly thinking of Charles, the boy she knew back in England, and how Reiji greatly resembled her. Deep down inside, she knew she had second thoughts about the possibility of marrying the bespectacled vampire.

His appearance nearly mirrored the other boy's, but she was unable to mention this to him due to her hesitancy. Nevertheless, she had been visiting the church, and for good reason.

As she applied some holy water on herself to atone for her 'experiences' with Shuu and Subaru, she suddenly heard the sound of a door being opened, and as the figure entered, she turned her head. The blue-haired youth was standing there, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Rose stood up, and as she faced him, she replied, "I...um, wanted to purify myself. I had been a very bad girl, lately, what with all the time spent with you and your brothers."

"Is that so? You know, I'd been thinking about making you repent a little differently." he said.

"How?" she asked inquisitively.

Reiji then took out what appeared to be a whip, and told her, "I'd like you to strip in front of me."

The brunette nearly gasped, and as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks, she semi-willingly complied, undressing until she was only clad in her stockings and pumps.

"Now sing for me...sing to me the Queen of the Night's second aria." he said.

Rose looked at him with widened eyes as she asked, "How'd you know that was my favorite opera-related song?"

"I heard you sing it in the bathroom." he replied.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette began to sing.

_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen_

_Tot und Verzweiflung_

__Tot und Verzweiflung_ flammet um mich her_

She suddenly felt his whip crack, and as it pierced the skin of her stomach for the first time, she screamed softly. Reiji's smirk grew all the more wider as he enjoyed her alluring singing voice.

_Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen_

_Sarastro Todesschmerzen_

_So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr_

Rose closed her eyes and stifled another scream as he whipped her again, this time onto her breasts. He briefly looked down in between her legs, and noticed she was getting noticeable wet.

_So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr_

_Aah..._

_Meine_ _Tochter nimmermehr_

_Aah..._

_So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr_

Continuing his activity, he turned her around and proceeded to give her back a few lashings. As she did her 'aahs', she also moaned in sweet pain as her womanhood kept dripping with delight.

Reiji then concluded the whipping by giving her round buttocks the same treatment, and once he was finished, he watched her as she leaned onto the benches for support as she fought for her breath. He grinned before taking something of his jacket; a small vibrating egg with a cord, as well as a small piece of tape.

Rose could only watch as he applied the egg to her femininity, and secured it with the cord. He then approached the organ, and pulling out a tiny remote control out of his jacket, he quickly switched it on, and began to play.

_Verstossen sei auf ewig_

_Verlassen sei auf ewig_

_Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig_

_Alle Bande der Natu_ _r_

The brunette struggled to keep up with her singing as she felt the buzzing sensation against her womanhood, all the while feeling the sting from the whippings he gave her. Her trembling hands were able to squeeze her round breasts, so that she can numb the pain with a little pleasurable sensation, unaware of the fact that she already climaxed.

_Verstosse, Verlassen_

_Und Zertrümmert_

_Alle Bande der Natu_ _r_

_Alle..._

She ended up falling to her knees, unable to sing any longer, and was quick enough to insert a few of her digits into her opening, and came yet again. This prompted Reiji to stop, and turned around, noticing how overwhelmed she was thanks to the vibrating egg.

"My, you had such a beautiful voice. I want to hear it more as you climax." he said.

Rose did just that, and as she arched her back, she screamed in bliss as she squirted for the third time, more of her honey gushing out of her entrance as they hit the floor in puddles. Her fingers were even coated with the sweet substance, and this caused him to walk over to her, crouching down and tasting her digits.

Upon removing the egg from her body, he asked, "You seemed to have enjoyed every minute of it."

"I...I guess." she replied whilst panting breathlessly. "But...my body stills hurts..." she added.

Reiji was able to acknowledge the whip marks across her skin, and was able to carry her bride-and-groom style, exiting the church (much to her embarrassment), and planned to give her a bath to soothe her.

"Um...Reiji...?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

She felt a bright flush coat her cheeks, and she lowered her head as she replied, "It's...nothing. I'm sorry I'm asked..."

It would only be a matter of time before she'd finally reveal her past with Charles to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Notia experiences a little pain...maybe even a little more than that.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Notia and Azusa: Kiss My Scars Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Happy 2016!
> 
> Speaking of the new year, this is the finale of A Taste of Sin, and as always, thanks for waiting!

**The Four Maidens: A Taste of Sin**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Azusa: Kiss My Scars Away**

"Hey, don't give me that scowl! You know I was only playing!" Notia exclaimed upon putting down the knife.

It seemed the youngest Winchester was a bit dominant around Azusa, and she had thought of the idea of giving him a new wound on his body. As much as he didn't want it, deep down inside, he wished she did just that if she chose him.

Suddenly, another idea came to Notia's mind as she silently grinned, before asking him, "Do you mind if you take off your shirt?"

Once again, the youngest Mukami scowled, and started biting at one of his nails on his fingers. "I can't." he simply replied.

"Oh, please, I'll make you!" she said before straddling him.

He gasped, but was able to try and prevent her removing his shirt. Unfortunately, due to her obstinacy, he gave up as he allowed her to take the garment off, almost forcefully.

"You know what would be awesome? If you took off some of those bandages; I wanna do something that you might like." she said.

Azusa told her, "Why should I?"

"Because I wanna touch those wounds of yours; I know I've already heard about the names you bestowed them upon, so why can't I do it?" she replied, her grin becoming more impish.

He sighed, and as he reluctantly began removing the bandages, he said, "You might not like what you're going to see."

Notia rolled her eyes, until he finally exposed the wounds on his body. As she examined them with curious eyes, she thought to herself, _Thank god I washed my hands; don't wanna spread germs on him!_

Though she was initially squeamish, she was brave enough to get a closer look at his wounds. Running her hands across them, she said with a smile, "The wounds make you even more handsome."

"Really...?" he asked, his eyes slightly widening in surprise.

"Mmhmm." she nodded, before leaning in to kiss at one of them.

This prompted him to shudder, and he could only watch as the blonde worshiped his torso and arms with soft kisses, before she boldly bit at one of his nipples.

Azusa gasped at her actions, which prompted her to look up at him, and say, "You have such cute nipples."

"Aah..." he shuddered, a bright blush forming on his cheeks.

Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her almost passionately. At the same time, she had already riled him up, as his erection was slowly forming from his pants.

She squeaked upon noticing, and attempt to pull out him out. Unfortunately, she bit her lower lip, which gave him the opportunity to strike back.

He laid her against the floor, and pulled down her skirt as well as her pantyhose. When he finally lowered her panties, he was able to dive in.

Notia gasped as she jerked her head from side to side, allowing him to take charge. "You're a little sneak, do you know that?" she asked.

"Am I?" he replied, before sinking his tongue into her entrance.

As he began to taste her, the blonde suddenly heard the sound of the door being knocked. "Notia? Are you in there?" a voice called out.

The voice belonged to Rose, who seemed concerned about what her younger sister was up to. Notia then replied, "I'm in here, and I'm doing fine, thank you." all the while maintaining her composure.

"You're not doing anything bad...are you?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"Why no...I'm not...Oh!" the blonde said, before Azusa replaced his tongue with a few of his digits.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Notia was able to deliver a white lie by saying, "I stubbed my toe."

"Well then, you should be careful next time." the brunette responded. "See you at dinner, by the way." she added, before she went off on her way.

The blonde then looked down at the blue-haired youth, bucking her hips as she allowed him to go to town on her. He simply smiled up at her, almost devilishly, before his middle and ring fingers started picking up the pace.

"Have you ever came before?" he asked.

"I...Yeah, I have..." Notia replied between labored breaths, her nipples hardening through her bra, which was underneath her top.

"Then consider yourself lucky to have been brought to orgasm by me and Kou." he said.

And with that, he kept going, until she immediately cried out and arched her back. Azusa eagerly tasted her sweet fluids, like a glutton eating a feast of food.

As he sat up, wiping his mouth clean, he asked, "Are you allright?"

"Yeah...yeah, I am..." she replied.

He then pulled her undies back up, and put her pantyhose and skirt back on, before he allowed her to stand up with him. "By the way, why weren't you interested in giving me the same pleasure?" he asked.

"I was...kinda scared, so I gave it a pass." she replied.

"Perhaps when we marry, I can show you...?" he said.

"Probably." Notia said, nodding in approval.

She was then able to bandage up his wounds, and with that, the pair would meet up with the other Mukami brothers, the Sakamaki brothers, and even her sisters for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps in the future, I might work on a prequel to King and Queen of the Sea (first experiences), and maybe some future stories, too (perhaps a alternate version of The Four Maidens with the Tsukinami brothers?). With that said, ciao for now!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna do more of these with other pairings in the future, so stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
